Bleed
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: Chap 4.  Blood...R&R.
1. Bleed

Warning

OOC, AU, Blood

Rate

T

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Setiap aku menyentuhnya, pasti akan ada darah yang mengalir.  
sangat menyakitkan, memang. Tetapi semua harus aku tahan untuk tetap mempertahan kannya.

* * *

**Bleed**

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap menebaskan pisau yang dia bawa ke arah lelaki berambut perak yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan di atas tanah yang basah**. **Pria itu menunjukan serigaiannya kepada mayat yang ada di hadapannya. "Cih. Siapa yang bilang Hatake Kakashi itu kuat? Ternyata hanya sampah." dengan sadis pria berambut merah itu menendang pria bernama Kakashi itu ke dalam sebuah danau. Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan segala macam bukti yang bisa ditemukan polisi.

Di tengah malam yang berhujan. Itulah ciri pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan pria berambut merah itu. Hanya dengan sebilah benda tajam, dia bisa membunuh banyak orang. Siapapun akan dia bunuh demi memenuhi hasratnya akan darah.

Buktinya adalah pria yang mengambang di atas permukaan air danau itu. Hatake Kakashi adalah ahli waris dari sebuah klub menembak ternama. Bahkan saat dia melawan pria merah ini pun dia hampir mengunakan revolver yang dia simpan di saku jasnya. Tetapi apa daya, sebelum pria perak itu baru mau mengeluarkan revolvernya, sang Merah sudah melemparkan pisau makan—hey dengan pisau makan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ketajaman apapun—dan menembus kepala sang perak.

Darah yang mengenai permukaan kulit tangan sang Merah, dia jilat perlahan. Menikmati rasa anyir serta manis yang meresap di lidahnya, menuju ke lambungnya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Orang-orang yang telah di bunuh sang Merah sering dianggap hilang mendadak. Tidak ada jejak apapun atas kematian orang-orang yang dibunuh oleh si merah.

Danau. Danau yang menjadi tempat pembuangan mayat itu tidak akan pernah diperhatikan orang. Bukankah itu cara yang paling tepat untuk melemparkan mayat orang yang telahdia bunuh?

Tidak ada saksi mata, tidak ada bukti. Semua akan aman-aman saja. Membunuh hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih dengan luas taman yang tidak terlalu kecil, berdiri dengan anggunnya. Walaupun saat itu ada badai yang sangat kencang menerpa rumah mungil tersebut, tetapi tidak terjadi efek apapun pada rumah itu. Rumah itu tetap berdiri dengan baik.

Beberapa waktu terlewati, sehingga datang seorang pria yang basah kuyup terkena terpaan hujan badai, membanting pintu rumah mungil itu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat seorang gadis berusia kurang lebih 18 tahun didalamnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan buru-buru dia berjalan mendekati pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

"Kyuubi?" dengan segera sang Gadis berlari ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri dengan kokoh di depan pintu masuk. "Kenapa baru pulang? Ini sudah jam 12 malam. Kau dari mana?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Apa yang tidak membuat kekhawathiran seorang gadis muncul jika melihat kekasihnya pulang pada tengah malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Kau harus segera mandi, Kyuubi. Kau bisa masuk angin" ucap gadis itu bertubi-tubi.

Pria yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu menatap sinis kekasihnya yang setengah mati mengkhawathirkannya. Dia merasa gadis itu terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kepulangannya. Bukannya ini hal biasa? Tetapi kenapa selalu dilebih-lebihkan? Dasar perempuan. Semuanya pasti begitu. "Berisik, Hinata. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap pria itu tegas.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menutup pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh kekasihnya, "Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam" ucap gadis itu lembut. Sambil merangkul lengan kekasihnya yang basah. Dia pikir pria ini pasti kedinginan dan kesepian selama di luar rumah tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya kenyataan mengatakan tidak, tetapi gadis ini tidak segan-segan menuangkan kasih sayangnya sebanyak mungkin.

Kyuubi yang dari tadi merasa terusik dengan ucapan sang Gadis mulai geram. Dia menepis tangan Hinata yang merangkul lengannya dengan kasar. Padahal sudah sangat jelas tangan itu sedang memegang sebuah silet. Tetapi, tanpa segan-segan dia menepis tangan kekasihnya, dan membuat punggung tangan sang gadis mengeluarkan darah merah yang melimpah. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak pria itu? Gadis yang dilukainya itu kekasihnya, kan?

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih pria berambut merah itu meringis kesakitan. Dia menuduk untuk menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di tangannya. Sudah berapa kali kekasihnya itu menorehkan luka di kulit gadis mungil itu? Tetapi semuanya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang terus menerus diterima gadis itu. Air mata sang Gadis yang awalnya tidak mau tumpah, akhirnya menjadi mengalir perlahan di pipinya, akibat ulah sang pria menarik tangannya secara paksa, dan menjilati punggung tangan sang Gadis.

Pria itu menikmati darah. Ya, dia gila karenanya. Setiap melihat darah—dan pastinya itu adalah darah manusia—dia pasti akan meminumnya sampai dia merasa puas atau karena darahnya memang terhenti. Terdengar biasa jika kau adalah salah satu dari kelompok vampir-vampir haus darah. Tetapi ini bukan. Pria itu bukan seorang vampir yang hanya ada dalam dunia khayalan. Dia itu hidup, nyata. Hanya seperti kata orang-orang, pria merah itu adalah seorang '_Psikopat_'.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh, Hinata? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut diikat tinggi, menghampiri pelayan yang bernama Hinata, yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe terkenal itu.

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran sang Pirang segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang ditutupi perban di belakang tubuhnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino-chan." ucap Hinata dengan senyuman ramah, "Kau ingin pesan apa?" ucap Hinata sambil mengantarkan tamu ke bangkunya.

Ino tidak yakin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabat karibnya itu. Dia tahu betul jika gadis itu sedang menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di tangannya. Rasanya pasti sakit. Dia juga tahu jika itu semua adalah hasil dari perlakuan kekasih sahabatnya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Setelah sang Tamu duduk di tempatnya, sang Pelayan harus mengeluarkan memo untuk mencatat apa yang diinginkan sang Tamu. "Hari ini kau ingin pesan apa, Ino?" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut—tetapi Ino tahu itu hanya pura-pura.

Sang Tamu ragu dengan keadaan Hinata, sampai tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya. Dia masih memikirkan haruskah dia memanggil Sasuke, yang juga salah satu teman akrab mereka yang bekerja sebagai dokter untuk memeriksa Hinata secara gratis. Tentu saja, gratis. Apa yang tidak untuk teman sendiri?

"Ino. _Please_, jangan pikirkan tentang keadaanku" desis Hinata pelan.

Dengan cepat Ino mengangkat kepalanya, dan membuat pandangannya dengan Hinata bersatu. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai gadis pirang itu bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. "Baik Hinata. Baik. Berikan aku kopi." ucap gadis pirang itu kasar, mengandung unsur kemarahan.

Hinata memandang Ino sejenak. Kopi lagi? Dia tahu Ino memang orang yang sibuk, sangking sibuknya, sampai harus menghabiskan waktu malamnya. Maka dari itu dia harus meminum kopi demi menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Hanya saja terlalu banyak kopi itu tidak baik, bukan? "Um, Ino. Kau terlalu banyak minum kopi."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku butuh kopi, sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Hinata? Bisa kau tidak mengaturku?" seru Ino kesal. Bagaimana tidak. Sekarang dia sedang benar-benar mengantuk, dan pagi hari sudah dihadapkan dengan keadaan tangan sahabatnya. Argh, benar-benar cobaan.

Jelas jika Hinata tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino. Dengan segera dia menunduk, "Maaf. Pesanan anda akan segera datang." gumamnya pelan, setelah itu berlari kecil menuju pintu dapur.

Gadis pirang itu perlahan mengurut kepalanya yang pening. Beberapa selang waktu berlalu, dia mengambil ponsel yang dia letakan di dalam tas merahnya. Dengan lincah jari-jari itu bermain-main di atasnya, mencari nomor seseorang. Setelah panggilan itu tersambung, dengan anggun dia meletakan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"_Halo, Ino? Ada apa?"_

"Bisa kau ke cafe biasa? Punggung tangan Hinata sepertinya mengalami luka yang cukup serius."

"_..."_

"Halo?"

"_Kyuubi lagi?"_

"Sepertinya."

"_Oh, oke. Aku segera datang."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Hn"_

Sambungannya terputus dari pihak penerima. Gadis pirang itu perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf anda lama menung-" Hinata terkejut melihat pria yang ada di samping Ino, "Sasuke?"

"Hai." sapa pria yang ada di samping Ino.

Perlahan Hinata meletakkan kopi yang dipesan Ino di atas meja, "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Mengecek keadaanmu" jawab pria itu singkat.

Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sungguh." tanpa sepengetahuan kedua temannya, dia menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang terluka di belakang punggungnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Kyuubi?" masih dengan santai pria raven itu bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan gadis pirang di sampingnya, telah pergi memanggil manager cafe itu. Dan menarik-narik manager itu ke arah tempatnya.

"Dia... Dia baik-baik saja."

Perlahan pandangan Sasuke teralih ke manager cafe tersebut. "Bisa dia ku pinjam hari ini?" tanya pria itu tegas dengan pandangan yang dingin.

Manager toko itu jelas sangat mengenal pria itu. Dokter bedah yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha city. Siapa yang tidak mengalnya? "Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami. Silahkan." ucap manager itu sambil menunduk.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang, "_Thanks_." detik berikutnya dia menarik Hinata dan Ino keluar dari cafe itu.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hohoho.. Thanks uda mau membaca...

Woho... Kembali seperti fic yang 'Last'... Saya mendapatkan ide pas selesai mandi... Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kamar mandi memberi banyak ispirasi...

Ehem... untuk rate M nya itu masih lama.. Tapi kayaknya bukan Lemon, deh.. Soalnya aku ngga PD buat cerita berlemon yang kecut" gitu..

Terus, bagi yang membaca fic 'OnlyLove' Dimohon dengan sangat untuk bersabar menunggu. Soalnya otakku udah mampet. Ngga kepirik ide lagi. Tapi tenang aja, dalam waktu lama ini (?) pasti bakalan update...

**DIMOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN...! (RIVEW JUGA)**


	2. Stop

Warning:

OOC, AU, gaje, dan ada beberapa typo, Blood.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Rumah mungil bercat putih itu ramai dengan tiga sahabat karib itu. Hinata, gadis itu sekarang sedang mendapat perawatan atas lukanya, sedangkan pria yang di hadapannya sedang serius membuka perban yang melilit di tangan gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis pirang di sampingnya sedang sibuk dengan telefon dari anak buahnya—well, memangnya seorang manager perusahaan majalah ternama itu tidak repot?

"Tidak ada yang serius. Tetapi, lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan perban, Hinata. Lukamu itu masih basah, biarkan mengering dulu" ujar pria raven itu panjang lebar. Sedangkan gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan telefonnya, merasa lega dengan apa yang dikatakn pria raven itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ujar Hinata seraya menarik perlahan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, lalu duduk di sofa hitam yang ada di depan Hinata dan Ino. Dengan lekat Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata secara terperinci.

Hinata mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terus menerus dipandang oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata... kau manis" gumam Sasuke pelan. Jelas hal ini tidak menarik perhatian Ino maupun Hinata. Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri.

* * *

**Bleed**

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

_.  
_

Chapter 2

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, Ino menutup telefonnya, dan memulai permbicaraan dengan serius, "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkannya Hinata?"

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa?" desisnya pelan. Hinata tidak terima dengan pendapat Ino. Untuk apa dia harus meninggalkan Kyuubi?

"Kau tidak muak dengannya?"

"Tidak." jawab Hinata tegas dan cepat.

"Tetapi Hinata, dia itu tidak wajar. Jika boleh dibilang, dia termasuk ke dalam anggota orang-orang psikopat." sekarang Sasuke mulai memberikan argumennya.

"Aku bilang 'TIDAK'." ucap Hinata tegas. Dia menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja mengejek kekasihnya.

Ino perlahan menghelakan nafas, "Hinata kita berbicara soal kejiwaan. Kau terlalu waras untuknya. Itu yang kami maksud." kembali Ino mengungkapkan argumennya. Dan Sasuke mengiyakannya.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya perlahan, "Itu bagi kalian. Tetapi tidak untukku. Bagiku itu cara dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku."

Ino menarik paksa tangan Hinata, dia mengenggam pergelangan tangan kemeja Hinata, dan menariknya secara paksa sampai tergulung ke pundaknya, "Ini yang kau maksud dengan cara dia mencintaimu?" desis Ino tajam, "Dengan selalu menciptakan luka baru!" suara Ino melengking. Jelas dia tidak terima dengan pendapat Hinata yang mengatakan bagaimana cara Kyuubi mencintainya.

Kulit Hinata yang seharusnya berwarna putih dan bersih telah dikotori dengan tajamnya pisau dan benda-benda tajam lainnya. Ada beberapa luka yang berbekas, dan ada beberapa yang masih baru. Jangan bertanya tentang rasa sakitnya. Semua orang tahu pasti itu sangat sakit. Terutama luka yang ada di punggung Hinata. Luka yang disebabkan oleh Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk. Dia mendapatkan 10 jahitan. Dan selama beberapa hari dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karenanya.

"Kau. HARUS. meninggalkannya." Ino memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Hinata. Dia yakin bahwa ini cara terbaik. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata. Sudah 7 tahun mereka bersama. Saling berbagi satu sama lain. Sejak mereka masih SMP, sampai sekarang.

"Maaf, ak-"

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke bangkit. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Dengan kasar dia merengkuh wajah Hinata dengan tangannya, dan menatap mata Hinata dalam, "Kau bodoh." ucapnya datar.

Dan, itu detik yang sama dengan kedatangan Kyuubi. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke yang baru melepaskan tangannya di wajah Hinata. Perlahan dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ada apa kemari?" ucapnya datar, hanya saja berkesan menakutkan.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Kyuubi, "Aku hanya sekedar memperingati Hinata." ucap Sasuke penuh dengan senyum menakutkan. Perlahan dia berjalan untuk bisa saling berhadapan dengan pria merah itu.

"Untuk?"

"Pergi dari rumah busuk ini." Sasuke menyerigai. Dia berharap Kyuubi memberikan respon lebih terhadap ucapannya. Dia mau emosi Kyuubi terpancing. Dengan ini Sasuke yakin bahwa dia bisa membawa Hinata pergi dari kehidupan Kyuubi dengan mudah.

Kyuubi mendengus, merendahkan. "lalu?"

Mungkin ini karena Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang emosinya mudah terbawa. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah Kyuubi, dan hendak memukul wajah Kyuubi. Tetapi apa daya, seorang dokter melawan seorang anggota dari organisasi rahasia terbesar yang ada di Jepang.

Kyuubi menangkap salah satu tangan Sasuke dan memlintirnya, "Perbuatan bodoh." dengan cepat Kyuubi mengambil revolver yang ada di saku celananya, dan menodongkannya ke kepala Sasuke, "Lebih baik, kau tidak membuat banyak masalah." ucapnya datar.

Sasuke membeku. Dia masih belum mau mati, di usia muda. Dengan otaknya yang cemerlang, dia mencari cara cepat untuk lepas dari cengkraman Kyuubi. Dengan sangat tidak berkelas, Sasuke menginjak kaki kanan Kyuubi.

"Heh? Hanya itu kemampuanmu, dokter? Bagaimana dengan ini?" dengan sigap Kyuubi membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Dia menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke, dengan tenaga yang biasa saja menurutnya.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Padahal, Kyuubi hanya menginjak kakinya saja. Tetapi kenapa rasanya perih? Serasa ada yang menancap di kakinya.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit, dokter?" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyerigai. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kyuubi semakin menekankan alas sepatunya ke kaki Sasuke. Hal ini jelas membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu, dengan kasar Kyuubi menarik sepatunya dari kaki Sasuke, meninggalkan darah yang berceceran di lantai.

Sasuke menjauhkan kakinya dari kaki kanan Kyuubi. Dia berjongkok dan memegang kaki kanannya yang terluka, dan mengeluarkan darah. _Kenapa bisa begini?_

Kyuubi menyeringai kecil, "Kau lihat ini?" dia menarik kakinya, dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Di alas sepatu itu terdapat beberapa jarum yang tidak terlalu panjang. "Jangan berani melawanku, dokter brengsek." Ucap Kyuubi sinis, dan berjalan melaui Sasuke. Sembari memasukan revolvernya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke yang kesal karena merasa direndahkan, menggerakan kakinya yang tidak sakit untuk menjegal langkah Kyuubi, dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Benar saja, kaki Kyuubi tersandung dengan kaki Sasuke. Hanya saja, karena keseimbangan Kyuubi sangat baik. Dia bisa tetap bertahan berdiri, tanpa perlu terjatuh.

Kyuubi menatap sinis ke arah kaki Sasuke yang terjulur. Dia mengijak kasar betis kiri Sasuke, dan membuat pemeliknya mengerang kesakitan. "Dasar tidak tahu DIUNTUNG" dengan perlahan Kyuubi menarik kakinya menjauh. Detik berikutnya, dia menancapkan kakinya kembali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Membuat Sasuke tersungkur, sambil memengangi paha kirinya, menahan rasa sakit yang terus menerus Kyuubi berikan.

Ino syok. Dengan cepat, dia berjalan ke arah Kyuubi dan mendorong dadanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke, "Kyuubi? Hentikan!"

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kaki kirinya. Darah tampak mengalir deras dari betis Sasuke. Hal ini jelas memancing nafsu Kyuubi akan darah. Dia mendorong Ino sampai terjatuh, dan berlutut dekat kaki Sasuke. Dia mencolek luka yang ada di kaki Sasuke, dan menjilat darah yang menempel di jari telunjuk kanannya. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, karena sentuhan kasar Kyuubi pada kakinya.

Kyuubi terdiam dalam jangka waktu 2 detik. Kemudian menatap telunjuknya yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari mulutnya, "Darahmu, tidak seenak milik Hinata. Ada rasa nikotin, yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tetapi, yah, lumayan." Kembali Kyuubi mencolek luka Sasuke, hanya untuk mengambil darahnya.

Ino kembali bangkit dan menampar Kyuubi, "Hentikan." desisnya.

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut. Berani sekali wanita ini melawannya. Dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Dia menatap lekat mata biru milik Ino, "Kau wanita. Tetapi berani padaku." Kyuubi mengangkat kepalan tangannya, hendak memukul Ino.

Ino takut. Dia tahu apa akibat dari melawan Kyuubi. yang pasti, setiap orang yang berani melawan Kyuubi akan _berdarah_. Dengan segera dia menutup matanya, berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja.

"Ber-henti" ada suara yang sangat berat dan dipaksakan. Berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Kyuubi yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ino tidak merasakan apapun menyentuh tubuhnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dan melihat Kyuubi yang sedang menengok ke samping dan menatap sesuatu. Tangannya masih teracung, bersiap memukul Ino.

Perlahan Ino mengarahkan padangannya ke arah objek yang dari tadi membuat Kyuubi terdiam. _Hinata._

_._

_.

* * *

_

TBC

* * *

Wahay, update"... Hehehe... Err, buat yg baca author note yg di chap 1, terutama yg bc ttg rate M... Uagh, itu ada ceritanya... Awalnya aku mau buat ini fic, jadi rate M aja. Tetapi setelah di pikir", mending masih rate T aja.. Aku ganti deh ratenya jadi T. Tapi, sumpah aku lupa untuk mengganti yang author notenya. Gomen-gomen..

.

Err, mungkin sedikit bingung knp, si Kyuubi bisa jadi sadis begitu. Bersabarlah. Kelak akan saya jelaskan, bersama Hinata.

.

_**Osh, oke, thanks for reading.. Review, please! ^^)/**_

Kritik sangat dibutuhkan, tetapi dengan alasan.


	3. Tell

Warning:

OOC, AU, gaje, dan ada beberapa typo,(mungkin)

.

Rate

T (rating naik, nanti)

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

Hinata bersimpuh di lantai. Tubuhnya membungkuk, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya. Dia harus berjuang lebih agar mendapatkan udara segar. Rasanya bagian dadanya semakin panas dan melarang dia untuk bernafas.

Kyuubi menatapnya horror. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Hinata. "Hinata?" dia menarik dengan kasar punggung Hinata, agar dia bisa duduk tegak. "Di mana kau letakan obatnya?"

Keringat perlahan mengalir di wajah Hinata. Matanya terpejam dengan erat. Dia menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada lengan Kyuubi, yang merangkul pundaknya. "Laci. Ka-mar" setelah berbicara dengan tersendat dan suara serak, Hinata terbatuk dengan hebat, dia menundukan kepalanya, dengan salah satu tangan membekap mulutnya. Dadanya seakan-akan remuk, karena rasa sakit.

"Ino! Bangun, naik ke atas, masuk ke kamar Hinata. buka laci yang ada di samping ranjangnya, dan ambil _inhaler_." Kyuubi mengatakan kalimat itu dengan cepat.

Ino yang sedari tadi terpaku dengan keadaan Hinata, segera berlari menuju ke atas. Sasuke yang tadi terbaring, berusaha untuk duduk dan menyaksikan. Dia tidak bisa berjalan, untuk menolong Hinata. Kakinya masih mengeluarkan darah. Dan rasanya perih jika harus bergerak.

Nafas Hinata semakin memendek. Kyuubi yang di sampingnya perlahan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajah kekasihnya, "Tunggulah sebentar." ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**Bleed**

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

Chapter 3

* * *

Ino berlari menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berkali-kali hampir terjatuh, tetapi dia tidak perduli. 'Keselamatan Hinata' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Kyuubi, bersimpuh di sebelah Hinata dengan gerakan cepat, dan menyerahkan obat hirup (_inhaler_) itu.

Kyuubi memberikan Hinata _inhaler_ itu. Perlahan Hinata menghirup obat yang ada di dalamnya, menggunakan mulut. Nafasnya perlahan semakin stabil. Sasuke yang melihat kondisi itu kembali tenang. Detik berikutnya, dia jatuh begitu saja kesamping. Atau lebih tepatnya dia pingsan. Sepertinya cukup banyak darah yang keluar.

Ino yang kaget, segera bangkit dan mendatangi Sasuke. Kyuubi perlahan memapah Hinata, dan menidurinya di sofa, "Sa-suke?" lirih Hinata pelan. Dia cukup khawathir dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang terkapar karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang sedang gila.

Kyuubi mengelus rambut Hinata pelan, "Maaf, aku lepas kendali. Aku akan mengurus dia, sekarang. Beristirahatlah."

"Terima kasih." perlahan Hinata tertidur.

Kyuubi mengambil bantal sofa agar menjadi bantalan Hinata. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Ino, ambil kapas, obat merah, serta perban di kotak P3K."

Ino bangkit dan mencari peralatan obat-obatan tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedang menggulung celana panjang hitam Sasuke sampai ke lututnya. Kemudian bangkit, dan mengambil baskom kecil penuh dengan air steril. Perlahan Kyuubi membersihkan luka yang ada di kaki Sasuke.

Kyuubi mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya dengan santai tanpa ada hasrat keinginan akan darah. Kenapa? _Karena Hinata_. Pikirannya lebih terpusat kepada Hinata yang sedang tertidur dari pada Sasuke yang sedang dia obati. Tidak pernah Kyuubi merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya terhadap Sasuke.

Ino datang, dan menyerahkan alat-alat yang tadi dipesan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menutup luka Sasuke, setelah memberikannya obat merah. Menghindari terjadinya pendarahan lagi. Dengan cekata dan cepat Kyuubi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah itu dia melirik Ino yang memasang tampang bingung serta cemas di samping Sasuke, "Ambil lap, dan bersihkan lantai ini. Aku akan membawanya ke atas." ucap Kyuubi datar.

Dengan cepat Ino mengangguk, dan berlari menuju dapur. Dia mengambil lap, dan kembali berlari ke lokasi awal. Dia sedikit terkejut, melihat Kyuubi dengan entengnya memapah Sasuke yang sedang pingsan. Padahal, jika dikira-kira, berat badan mereka bisa sama. Otak Ino langsung berputar cepat. Lebih baik dia segera membereskan darah Sasuke yang berceceran, dari pada terus menerus menatap Kyuubi dan membuat masalah dengannya.

Kyuubi dengan santainya berjalan ke kamar miliknya, dan meniduri Sasuke di atas ranjangnya. Ruangan yang bernuansa merah kehitaman itu, tampak rapih. Dan yang jelas itu semua adalah berkat Hinata yang berbaik hati setiap hari membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah kecil itu.

Kyuubi turun ke bawah, setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menatap sekilas Ino yang berada di dapur membereskan lap putih yang sedikit bernodakan darah. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali ke Hinata.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan, "Sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam 6 sore. Hinata yang baru sadar satu jam yang lalu, segera bangkit dan membuatkan makan malam. Sasuke masih terlelap di kamar Kyuubi. Sedangkan Ino sudah dari jam 3 sore tadi pergi karena masih banyak urusan. Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia hanya duduk di meja makan dengan diam sambil menatap punggung Hinata.

"Kyuubi, makan malam hampir selesai. Sasuke tidak dibangunkan?"

"Biarkan saja. Kalau lapar dia juga pasti akan turun." ucap Kyuubi datar.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup ke meja makan, "Kenapa? Hari ini kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat." dia berjalan ke lemari yang berada di samping meja makan kecil itu, mengambil dua mangkuk kecil, serta dua buah sendok. Dia meletakan salah satunya di depan Kyuubi, dan satunya lagi untuknya.

Kyuubi menatap Hinata yang menuangkan sup ke atas mangkuknya, "Sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuubi, dia melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang datar, tetapi terkadung rasa bersalah di dalamnya. "Belum lama." ucap Hinata, sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku tanya berapa hari, Hinata."

Dengan cepat Hinata menundukan kepalanya, "Ba-baru, 5 hari."

Sejak jawaban dari Hinata. Mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Kyuubi terus memakan makanannya sambil menopang dagu. Terkadang, dia memain-mainkan supnya. Dia masih berfikir bagaimana cara dia membicarakan kepada Hinata bahwa mulai besok sampai lima hari ke depan, dia mendapatkan tugas dari ketua organisasinya. Well, Kyuubi mendapatkan banyaran yang sangat besar melalui tugas ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, tadi dia menerima begitu saja tugas ini. Dia berencana mengumpulkan uang, untuknya dan Hinata. Tentu saja ini semua dia lakukan agar Hinata tidak usah bekerja di cafe itu, dan melanjutkan cita-citanya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata makan sambil menunduk. Dia memakan supnya perlahan-lahan. Dia dan Kyuubi hanya diam saja dari tadi. Dia takut Kyuubi memulai konflik di dalam dirinya, dan membuatnya penyakitnya terjadi. Yeah, penyakit _kejiwaannya._

Rumah putih kecil itu semakin sunyi saat waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Semua orang yang di dalam rumah itu bersiap untuk tidur—yeah, kecuali Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Hinata, yang baru saja selesai menganti bajunya dengan piyama, segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Tentu saja gelap, dia sudah mematikan lampu sejak tadi. Hanya saja cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, membuat kamar ini tampak remang-remang. Setiap malam cerah dan berbulan, dia selalu membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar, dan mengizinkan sang Cahaya untuk masuk.

Dia mengangkat tangannya yang mendapat luka baru dari Kyuubi kemarin. Dia menatap punggung tangannya lama. Sejak punggungnya mendapatkan 10 jahitan, dia sudah tidak pernah merasakan sakit lagi. Jika Kyuubi melukai kulitnya, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Walaupun terkadang sakit, tetapi itu hanya rasa sakit yang sementara. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, luka itu pun tidak berasa lagi. Dia sudah biasa. Sudah biasa dengan luka fisik. Hanya saja, hatinya belum siap untuk menderita luka.

Suara pintu diketuk dua kali. Segera Hinata bangkit dari posisinya. Dia berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya, dia membukakan pintu bagi yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuubi? Ada apa?" ucap Hinata, saat dia melihat sosok Kyuubi datang ke kamarnya malam-malam.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan mendorong Hinata untuk masuk ke kamarnya lagi, bersama dirinya. Setelah itu menutup pintu tersebut perlahan.

Dengan ini Hinata paham bahwa malam ini Kyuubi mau tidur di kamarnya. Memang mereka jarang melakukan ini. Kyuubi hanya mau tidur di kamarnya saat hari-hari penting saja, seperti ulang tahunnya. "Tumben, ada apa?" tanya Hinata datar sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuubi yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, "Yeah, Sasuke ada di kamarku, Hinata. Aku lebih memilih tidur denganmu, dari pada harus dengannya."

Fyuuh.. Hinata mengerti (sangat) sifat Kyuubi yang tidak suka jika harus berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal baik. Perlahan, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuubi. Bisa dibilang tubuh mereka cukup dekat. Ranjang Hinata adalah tipe singel size. Tidak mungkin cukup jika mereka tidak mau berdekatan.

Hinata mengubah posisinya membelakangi Kyuubi. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyuubi menarik selimut yang ada di kaki mereka, dan menariknya sampai sepundak Hinata. Mereka diam. Hanya hembusan nafas lembut yang terdengar.

Sudah lima menit. Hinata mulai mengatuk. Dia akan tertidur pulas jika Kyuubi tidak secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuubi, "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Kyuubi hanya diam. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Dan menekan Hinata semakin ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kyuubi. "Kenapa?" perkataan Hinata melembut. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuubi.

"Mulai besok sampai lima hari kedepan, aku pergi."

"Eh?"

.

.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Muehehhe, bagaimana dengan reaksi Hinata? _cari sendiri, nanti.. (makanya __**Rivew!**__)_

Oke.. untuk rating.. untuk sekarang T. Dulu, tp beberapa chap di depan (perkiraan sih chap 5) rating dinaikin.. well, bakal ada adegan berdarah-darah gitu.. (O^O)

Sip, di tunggu kritik & saran.. (RIVEW, PLEASE!)

-oh, y.. bagi yg membaca ficku yg OlnyLove. Bersabarlah.. kyknya aku bkl hiatus, dulu.. Ngga ada ide yg masuk.. blank.. muehehhe.. Gomen!-


	4. Blood

Warning:

OOC, AU, gaje, dan ada beberapa typo, Blood, GORE

.

Rate

M

(sudah naik-sudah naik. Niatnya sih chap 5, cuman berubah pikiran lg)

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Mulai besok sampai lima hari kedepan, aku pergi."

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Er.. Begini, aku mendapat tugas untuk memata-matai—atau lebih tepatnya membantai—keluarga dari Shikamaru Nara. Perusahaan Nara memang memiliki relasi yang baik dengan organisasi kami. Relasi ini berjalan baik sampai, ketua mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru Nara adalah anggota dari kepolisian pusat." Ucapan Kyuubi memang sedikit berantakan. Dia belum menyusun dengan baik kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya dia tujukan kepada Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin Karin memberitahu, bahwa semua ini sebenarnya adalah akal bulus dari Nara. Ternyata sejak lama Shikamaru memang sudah merencanakan ini semua. Setelah diteliti, ternyata Shikamaru Nara adalah sahabat dekat dari Kiba Inuzuka. Well, keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga yang sudah dihancurkan oleh kami. Maka dari itu, Shikamarulah yang akan membalaskan dendamnya. Kurang lebih seperti itu." ucap Kyuubi asal.

"Tetapi, bukankah itu sulit? Shikamaru sudah dilindungi oleh kepolisian,kan?"

"Tidak dengan keluarganya. Istri dan anak-anaknya, tinggal di pelosok Okinawa"

Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Kyuubi dengan cara mendorong dadanya, "Okinawa? Itu sangat jauh, Ryuu*. Untuk sampai sana membutuhkan waktu 4 jam." Yup, Hinata sangat khawathir. Dia yakin Kyuubi pergi ke Okinawa menggunakan pesawat. Hinata sangat trauma dengan yang dinamakan pesawat terbang. Benda itulah yang sudah membunuh keluarganya.

Perlahan Kyuubi mengelus rambut Hinata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berencana menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, agar bisa mendapatkan liburan. Jika aku selesai dalam 4 hari, aku memiliki waktu luang sebanyak 1 hari"

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Suigetsu. Dia yang akan menghack semua pertahanan mansion Nara itu."

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

Kyuubi menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamar Hinata, "5 jam lagi aku berangkat." ucapnya datar.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, cepatlah tidur. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu."

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum ringan melihat reaksi Hinata_, 'Manis'_. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau tidur saja." Kyuubi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata, dan menatap mata Hinata dalam.

* * *

**Bleed**

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

Chapter 4

* * *

_Jam dua dini hari._

Kyuubi perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, dengan perlahan dia memindahkan tangan Hinata yang memeluk lengannya. Dia turun dari ranjang Hinata, dan menatap gadis itu sesata. Kyuubi menarik selimut yang tersibak, dan menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan kain hangat itu. Tangan Kyuubi meraih dahi Hinata, dan menyibakkan poninya. Perlahan dia mengecup dahi Hinata lembut, takut membuat pemiliknya terbangun. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Kyuubi menjauhkan bibirnya, "Aku pergi Hinata." ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Kyuubi keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya serta senjata-senjata yang dia miliki. Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia dengan jelas mendengar dehaman seseorang. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria itu dingin.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu" balas Kyuubi sambil memasuki ruangannya. Mengambil mantel hitam panjangnya, dan membuka laci lemarinya. Dia mengambil pisau lipat, lalu menyelipkannya di kantung kemejanya. Serta sebuah revolver dia masukan ke dalam kantung celana jeasnnya. Setelah itu, dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengambil benda yang ditutupi oleh perban yang ada di atas lemarinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya pria tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam benda yang dibawa Kyuubi dengan pundaknya. Perasaan pria itu—Sasuke—tidak enak melihat benda yang berselimutkan perban putih itu.

"Kau bertanya ini apa? Tentu saja machine gun." balas Kyuubi datar. Dia berjalan santai melewati Sasuke yang masih membeku mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Astaga. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

Dengan singkat Kyuubi melirik Sasuke, "Kau pikir pistol itu digunakan untuk apa?"

"Mem-membunuh?" ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya?" balas Kyuubi datar. Setelah itu dia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Dia gila." Desis Sasuke setelah kepergian Kyuubi 10 detik yang lalu.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Kyuubi pergi. Hinata, Sasuke dan Ino menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Hinata; memutuskan untuk mempersibuk dirinya di cafe tempat dia bekerja. Dari pada dia harus berada di rumah dan mati bosan, lebih baik dia menambah jam kerjanya. Well, dengan itu, dia juga mendapat gaji tambahan.

Ino; sekarang dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya, karena sudah menjelang masa tenggang. Belum lagi rekan kerjanya ada yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Sudah dua hari ini dia sama sekali tidak tidur.

Sasuke; sekarang dia sedang cuti sebagai dokter bedah. Yeah, kedua kakinya masih sakit jika harus digerakkan. Kemana-mana pun dia harus menggunakan kruk.

Sedangkan Kyuubi...

.

"Kyuu-chan~ Aku sudah membobol pertahanan mansion itu. pertahanannya lemah. Membosankan~ Hanya ada kamera pengawas di setiap ruangan. Selain itu, walau banyak petugas keamanan yang sering lewat, tetapi mereka itu bodoh. Berhasil mentah-mentah aku tipu~ Membosankan."

Kyuubi segera meletakan cangkir kopi yang barusan dia genggam di meja terdekat. Dia menatap Suigetsu sekilas. Setelah itu, dengan cepat dia bangkit, dan mengambil machine gunnya, yang dia letakan di sudut ruangan. "Ada berapa banyak penjaga yang ada di sana?"

Suigetsu yang baru saja duduk kembali berdiri, "Sedikit sekali~ Kurang lebih hanya 100 orang tentara bayaran." Gumam Suigetsu genit, sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kyuubi.

"Ck, aku hanya membawa 30 peluru. Dan 12 peluru untuk revolverku." gumam Kyuubi pelan.

"Ah, kau bodoh! Beruntung kau, aku membawa ini" ucap Suigetsu sambil memasangkan pedang samurai yang masih terbungkus sarungnya, di pinggang Kyuubi. "Ini oleh-oleh dari ketua untukmu. Aku lupa memberikannya kepadamu."

Kyuubi, menekan kepala Suigetsu dengan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan kepala Suigetsu dari pundaknya. "Kau ikut?" ucap Kyuubi sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu yang mengelus-elus batang hidungnya—karena terkena tekanan dari tangan Kyuubi—mendecak kesal, "Kau ingin aku mati di jalan? Aku tidak membawa senjata apapun." Ucap Suigetsu datar.

"Hah. Aku malas kalau harus sendiri." ucap Kyuubi datar. "Kau ikut saja." ucapnya lagi sambil melempar revolvernya ke arah Suigetsu. Dengan cepat Suigetsu menangkapnya walau tangannya yang licin hampir menjatuhkannya, "Kau berlindung di belakangku, dan jelaskan rutenya." Kyuubi meletakkan peluru dari revolver itu ke atas tangan Suigetsu. "Kita berangkat"

Kyuubi keluar dari pondok kecil yang berada di dalam hutan tersebut. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya matahari pagi yang sangat silau. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke pohon terdekat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari sinar matahari. Perlahan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya lama untuk memanggil sisi kejiwaannya yang lain. Sisi yang dimana sudah dua hari meraung-raung meminta darah segar.

Suigetsu yang tahu kebiasaan Kyuubi sebelum bertarung, berjalan memanaskan motor yang ada di sisi pondok kecil itu.

"Khu-khu-khu" terdengar suara tawa menyeramkan dari arah Kyuubi. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata merahnya semakin menyala, "Darah~" desisnya dengan seringaian penuh.

"Kyuubi, ayo cepat." ucap Suigetsu memperingati.

Kyuubi menatap sinis ke arah Suigetsu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menaiki motor hitam besar tersebut. Suigetsu dengan cepat naik di belakangnya. Karena, jika tidak, Kyuubi akan berjalan sendiri tanpa ingat akan kehadirannya. Detik berikutnya terdengar raungan keras dari motor itu.

.

* * *

Hinata mengambil telefon genggamnya. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya ponselnya bergetar. Tertera nama 'Sasuke' di ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat telefonnya, "Maaf, Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk"

"_Hari ini kau sampai jam berapa?"_

"Maaf, aku sampai malam. Hari ini aku lembur. Maaf." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"_Oh, oke, oke. Tapi, aku mohon besok jangan lembur. Aku mau bicara." _

"Baik. Maaf, ya."

"_Tidak apa. Bye."_

"Bye."

Setelah Hinata memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku clemeknya, dia segera berlari menuju pengunjung yang baru datang. "Selamat datang." Ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh.

.

* * *

"Kyuubi, kau gila! Aku hampir mati jantungan, tau!" Suigetsu terus menerus menggerutu. Terus, dan terus, sampai mereka masuk ke halaman mansion tersebut. Kyuubi yang disampingnya hanya diam sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku bajunya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mansion itu dengan tenang. Selain kamera pengawas sudah dihack oleh Suigetsu. Kyuubi juga sudah menebas kepala orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Coba kau bayangkan. Tadi kau menyetir, dan hampir menabrak pohon besar. Kalau sampai tertabrak bagaimana? Kita bisa dimarahi ketua, motornya hancur!" gerutu Suigetsu.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menodongkan machine gunnya yang masih tertutup perban ke kepala Suigetsu. "Bisa tenang?" ucapnya dengan nada suara rendah.

Suigetsu berdecak kesal, "Baik-baik."

Kyuubi dan Suigetsu berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk mansion Nara tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun yang menghadang. Kyuubi berfikir bahwa kira-kira 25% penjaga pasti melindungi nyonya serta anak-anak Nara itu. Sedangkan sisanya, pasti akan menghadang mereka di tepat melewati pintu masuk. _Tetapi sepertinya menarik._ Jika melalui pintu masuk, maka ruangan itu pasti akan mengalami hujan darah. _Wew, darah~_

"Hey, Kyuu.. Bukannya jika melewati pintu utama, akan banyak penjaga, ya?"

"Ck. Berisik!" detik selanjutnya, Kyuubi memotong pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Setelah balok-balok kayu tersebut terjatuh, terlihatlah dengan jelas-

"Jangan bergerak!"

-berpuluh-puluh manusia menghadang jalan mereka. Semuanya menghadangkan pistol mereka ke arah Kyuubi.

"Darah~"

.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di ruang ganti pelayan. Sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela besar yang ada di belakangnya. Rasanya mengantuk. Selain karena dia kelelahan, ruangan AC itu cukup sejuk untuk menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan, terdengar suara benturan aspal dan rintik-rintik air. Perlahan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap langit yang awalnya cerah, menjadi mendung. "Hujan?"

.

* * *

Kyuubi berlari cepat ke arah kerumunan orang yang bersiap-siap menembaknya. Di tangan kirinya, dia menggenggam kerah baju dari mayat yang diseretnya. Dan tangan kanannya mengacung-acungkan pedang samurainya. Sesekali dia mengangkat mayat tersebut unyuk menjadi perisai dirinya.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari ke mangsa berikutnya. Kyuubi menjulurkan pedangnya ke arah orang yang berada di depannya, dan berniat menebas lengannya, hanya saja karena kelebihan tenaga, secara tidak sengaja, dia juga membelah secara horizontal tubuh penjaga tersebut. Seketika tubuh itu jatuh, sambil membiarkan darah bertebaran di sekitarnya. Bagian dalam tubuh korban juga sampai ada yang keluar dari rongganya. Termaksud, usus, dan hati. Dengan mudahnya, Kyuubi kembali berlari menuju orang berikutnya. Sebelumnya, dengan sangat sengaja, dia menginjak lambung mayat tersebut, dan menikmati getaran lembut yang terjadi di tubuhnya saat menginjak lambung tersebut.

Suigetsu berlindung di balik pilar yang ada di ruangan itu. Sejak dulu, dia memang sama sekali tidak pandai dalam permasalahan ini. Jadi lebih baik dia bersembunyi saja, sambil memperhatikan Kyuubi dari jauh. Terkadang dia menggunakan revolvernya untuk membunuh orang yang hampir saja membunuh Kyuubi—walaupun secara itu tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, karena Kyuubi terus berlari kesana kemari.

Tangan kiri Kyuubi menyeret mayat yang dia temukan. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat mayat tersebut untuk menjadi perisai diri. Jika terlambat 1 detik saja, kepalanya pasti sudah menjadi korban. Setelah itu, dia tetap menyeret mayat tersebut, sambil mengambil pisau lipat yang dia gigit, dan melemparkannyan ke atas. Tepat mengenai kepala orang yang hampir menembaknya. Seketika orang itu tumbang begitu saja. Selanjutnya, dia segera mengambil pedang samurai yang tadi dia gigit sementara untuk tangan kanannya bisa melempar pisau lipat tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, dia menjulurkan pedangnya, dan berputar dengan cepat ke arah kanan. Tubuh orang-orang yang disekitarnya, tertebas dengan pedang tersebut. Jelas ini membuat orang yang di sekitarnya mati seketika, diiringin tawa keras yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuubi menatap puas kepada mayat-mayat yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali tertawa miris, saat mengingat bagaimana cara dia membunuh orang-orang tersebut. Perlahan Kyuubi berjongkok di samping mayat yang memiliki mata hitam berkilau yang ada di dekat kakinya. Tubuh mayat tersebut sudah hancur lebur. Kakinya terpotong dan masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Selain itu mata hitamnya terbuka lebar, dan masih sedikit basah karena air mata.

"Mata yang-" Kyuubi mendekatkan jarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam ke arah mata sang Korban, "-cantik." Dengan semangat, Kyuubi menenggelamkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam rongga mata sang korban dan menyebabkan darah bercipratan di sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan, dan mencolek darah yang menggenang di rongga mata tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia menjilat darah yang ada di tangannya, sambil meresapi rasa amis yang sungguh nikmat untuknya. Detik berikutnya, dia meludahkan darah tersebut ke sisi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. "Che, dasar 'pemakai'." Detik berikutnya dia segera bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Suigetsu yang bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Hoi, bodoh, ayo segera lanjutkan misi kita." Detik selanjutnya, dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga yang ada di samping mansion tersebut.

"He?" Suigetsu keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan berlari kecil ke arah Kyuubi. "Kau tidak 'lapar'?" Suigetsu sedikit heran kenapa Kyuubi sama sekali tidak meminum darah orang-orang yang tadi dia bunuh.

"Cih, mereka semua pemakai narkoba. Rasanya aneh." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeka darah yang masih sedikit berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Hoo.. Kau pilih-pilih ternyata. Aku baru tahu." Suigetsu mencubit dagunya, dan memasang pose berfikir, sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Ya-ya-ya. Cepat segera ke korban selanjutnya. Aku benar-benar merasa lapar sekarang." Kyuubi mempersilahkan Suigetsu untuk berjalan duluan. Sedangkan dia berjalan di belakang Suigetsu sambil salah satu tangannya memanggul machine gunnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi, mensejajarkan pedang samurai yang penuh darah itu di depan wajahnya, dan sesekali lidahnya terjulur untuk mencicipi darah yang melumuri pedang tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Ohai, Hinata!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Hinata berjalan ke arah Ino yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ino? Kenapa kemari? Kalau ada waktu, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Ucap Hinata memperingati sahabatnya yang sangat kekurangan tidur itu.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya tampak kesal, "Aku kan juga merindukanmu. Sudah dua hari kita tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda 'V'

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya. "Baiklah. Tetapi kita bertemu hanya sebentar, loh. Aku masih banyak _job. _Karena ada pegawai yang mengundurkan diri."

Ino tersenyum riang, "Kyaha~ Hinata-chan baik. Ayo duduk, kita bicara sebentar. Kalau soal manager itu, akan aku tangani nanti."

Hinata duduk perlahan di hadapan Ino, sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Tenanglah.. Santai saja dulu. Jangan terlalu tegang."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat saja Ino?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.."

"Apa?"

Ino meletakan cangkirnya ke atas meja. Pandangannya berubah menjadi serius, "Aku mau tanya, apa benar hari ini, Kyuubi akan menghancurkan keluarga Nara?" nada suara Ino menjadi lebih kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata mulai merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang tatapan Ino yang tampang kosong.

"Begini, kepala keluarga Nara dulu adalah mantan kekasihku." Ino menatap kosong ke dalam cangkir tehnya yang baru kosong separuh. Pikirannya berkelebatan kepada mantan kekasihnya yang terpaut 7 tahun di atasnya.

"Eh?"

* * *

_TBC

* * *

_

_*_Ryuu : Nama panggilan Hinata untuk 'Kyuu'. Kyuubi sendiri yang memintanya, karena jika di panggil Kyuu terkesan kekanak-kanankan. Jadi Hinata memanggilnya Ryuu. Walau terkadang sering keceplosan, Kyuu..

Maaf... Gorenya blm seberapa.. Niatnya emang mau di lanjutin.. cuman takut jadi makin lama trs ngga update-update deh..

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu... Maaf.. Padahal uda mau buat gore-gore yg parah..

.

Trs.. Untuk semua readers yg membaca ini.. SY mau memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. Soalnya disini gw br sadar klo alurnya bener-bener kecepetan. Selain itu cara penulisan dan penjelasannya itu buruk bgt.. Sy hbs dimarah-marahin sm editor (baca : sahabat) sy yg bc fic ini.. Dia bilang ficnya menyedihkan, dan kurang sense.. Huuu.. Gomenasai...

Makanya, sy sgt membutuhkan kritik dan saran.. O^O. Mau kasar or ngga, sy terima.. Flame tnp alasan sangat tidak di terima..

Rivew please.. ^^


End file.
